What will happen?
by loveforatracy
Summary: The youngest member of International Rescue is having to face the hardest choices he's had to make before. R/R are Welcome.
1. What will happen?

This is only for fun and not for a personal gain. I don't own Thunderbirds just drool over our men in blue.

**What will happen?**

Chapter 1

The house was silent as the Tracy's where sleeping in their house. The first full night of sleep they have had in a while. Alan walked out of Tin-Tin's room and into the hallway at 4 AM. He looked around, and then carefully proceeded to his room. Alan walked inside his room when he heard a noise before he closed the door. Curious at what that sound was he walked back out into the hallway. Once again he looked around and yet everything was normal. So he decided to go back to his room. As he came upon his door he turned around and faced the mirror that was on the wall. Alan's heart beat just skipped a beat from what he saw. His own reflection was that of the hood. He blinked once again and doubled checked it to make sure it was him and not the hood. Thirsty from being jotted awake he now headed for the kitchen. 

Alan reached the kitchen cabinet then reached up and grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water from the refrigerator. He started to chug it down and then he turned. He felt his bare foot touch something. He jumped back still being jumpy from before. He looked down and then he dropped his glass on the floor. The glass shattered everywhere. To Alan's surprise there was his father laying there on the floor for who know how long. Alan quickly rushed to his fathers' side and turned him over. Alan checked for a pulse. It was there but weak. Jeff Tracy was blue in the face and was hanging on a thin line. Then he started to hear a beeping noise in the distant room. It was John on Thunderbird 5. Alan froze as he pondered on what to do. 


	2. A Decision to be Made

*_please R/R and enjoy*_

A Decision to be Made

(Title by Cgruber)

Chapter 2

Alan looked up at the portrait on the wall from his father's side. He looked back down at his father. He had to make up his mind. His heart was torn between his father and to answer Johns call for International Rescue. He looked back at up at the portrait. Then he heard his father gasping for air. Alan looked back down at Jeff, who whispered very lightly,

"International……….." and then drifted back off into unconscious. Alan decision was clear to go help International Rescue. It is what his father wanted. Alan jumped back up on his feet and ran into the lounge, where all five portraits where held. He stepped behind his father's desk and flipped the switch to open communications. He paused as to think rather to tell John or not about their father's situation. He decided not to worry his brother when he's all the way up in space miles away from no one. 

"Go head John!"

"Alan what are you doing up. Where's Dad?" 

"I got matters to attend here John. Is anything wrong which International Rescue is needed?"

"Well a seismic volcano which was inactive for 200 years now just decided to wake and the problem is that there is an oil refinery. I am keeping an eye on the situation." John looked up from his instruments and looked more thoroughly at Alan. He could sense that something was wrong. "What's wrong Alan? Why is there tension in your voice? You're not telling me something."

Alan looked away from the monitor on the wall and lied directly to his face. "Nothing is wrong John. I got to go wake up Scott now."

"Okay Alan F.A.B" 

Alan flipped the switch to close out the signal. He ran from the lounge back into the kitchen and slid to be at his father's side. He was looking more pail then he last seen him. His pulse is still weak but at least he was breathing. He looked at his father as he ran his hand through his peppered hair. _What should I do? He doesn't seem to be in any pain but why does he look so pail? What made him like this? I don't know what to do. Scott should know._

Alan ran from the kitchen back down to the hallway where Scott room laid dormant. He forcefully opened the door causing a huge bang on the wall but still no effect. Scott laid in his bed fully asleep. Alan walked right next to his bed and then whispers "Scott! Scott! Wake up!" He paused for a few moments and waited for a reaction. All he heard as a light snore. The tried again more forcefully. This time trying to shake him awake but no effect, he walked around to the other side of the bed and placed his face right up in his. He could smell brandy. _Man me must be past out from the scotch. Man it will be hours before he can wake up again._ __

Alan walked back out into the hallway. Once again he felt the hair on the back of his neck. He turned around to see if anyone was there. He glanced back at the mirror once again but nothing. He felt like something or someone was watching him. Then he heard a noise. He ran back out into the kitchen where his Jeff was laying on the floor. This time something was different. Someone shot Jeff in the …………………


	3. Anxitey Attack

*Please R&R*

**_Anxitey_****_ Attack_**

_Chapter 3_

Jeff got shot in the leg. Alan fell to the floor to be at his father's side. He looked at Jeff and still he seemed to be in no pain at all. Alan glanced back at the wound and quickly tore of the sleeve of his shirt and applies pressure to his leg to stop the bleeding. He took a careful glance of his settings trying to see if anything has been disturbed or looked out of place. He knew his home like the back of his hand but yet he was unfamiliar grounds of someone else in control of the situation. The hairs that were on the back of his neck were still on edge. He couldn't see anything out of the normal but then again it was dark around the house with only the moon light showing the edged of the shadows that lurked around the corners. 

Alan looked back down at his father's leg. The cloth was now soaked in blood. He looked up at the cabinets to see where a kitchen towel was located. He found one. Alan jumped up as soon as he spotted it. In that short time from when he got up grabbed the towel and back, the blood from Jeff's leg was starting to cover the floor in a small pool. Alan quickly was back on Jeff trying to keep every ounce of blood in him. Then Alan heard a noise. He looked up and saw nothing. He checked behind him around again, starting to feel the pressure of anxiety attack setting in, the absolute feeling of being squared in and no one else to help him out.

Alan's breathing started getting shorter and shorter. Now he was looking over his shoulder every second to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Virgil" he cried out in an act of desperation. To make sure that the living dead in the house would be woken up. He yelled at the stop of his lungs. "Virgil or anybody please help me!!!!!!!!" There was nothing but his breathing he could hear. Alan held is breath for a moment so he could shallow but then his heart sunk deeper than before. He could hear someone else breathing. Alan got closer to his father and knelt down and hovered over Jeff's mouth with is head turned halfway. He listened carefully, yes Jeff was still breathing, but there was someone else breathing which the sound was coming from behind. Alan looked behind and saw a figure. Then he saw the figure lift up one of his arms and then whacked him hard on the side of the head. Alan fell on the floor as he drifted away from the land of the consciousness.  


	4. On the Search to find Help

*Please R&R and Enjoy.*

**_On the Search for Help_**

**_(Chapter 4)_**

Feeling the cold trickle of something cold, he laid on the floor. Feeling a pounding pain in the back of his head, Alan opened his eyes and all he could see was white. He closed his eyes again and then slowly reopened them trying to regain focus again. Then he realizes that he was looking at the floor, forgetting how he got there for a second. He put his hand on the back of his head and that feeling of the cold trickle was that of cold blood which was not that just of his fathers but that of his own. He turned over on his back and lay still for a second, as the world around him was spinning. Still even being an astronaut still you get vertigo. Once his world became apparent he remembered what sent him to the floor in such of a rush. 

Alan looked around to see if the guy was still around waiting for his next move. Alan was looking over the cabinets when his eyes feel upon a set of knives. He stood up and stumbled a bit; he caught his balance quickly and reached for the knife. He grasped the knife as he placed his other hand on the counter as he turned around and gave a firm grip of the knife. 

There was now a large puddle of blood in the middle of the room where Jeff lied, getting worse by the minute. Alan lead over his father and whispered "I go get help father, I am not leaving you. Be strong." Alan stood halfway up and did another check of the room to make sure it was clear before he proceeded. He stood behind the wall of the kitchen and glanced into the living room making sure it was clear but that turned out to be more of a difficult task than he thought it would be. The shadows were large and covered up most of the room. He reached over to the switch on the wall to turn on the lights so he could see but nothing happened. The darkness was still there. Alan cursed under his breath and squinted to see anything but still no luck. He quickly glanced back at his father as half of his feelings wanted to be with there with him but he knew that he needed to go get help. Then again just incase his father could hear him he whispered loudly, "I'll be back father, I promise."

Alan turned around and went to proceed into the living room. Having his hand with the knife out first just incase he was caught off guard. He cautiously proceeded across the room even though it felt like hours have gone by. He was going back down the hallways, checking it first, once again when he decided to wake up his best friend and brother, Gordon. He entered Gordon's room. He jumped a bit from the sound which he first heard upon entering. He looked over to where the sound was coming from. It was Gordon's solar fish tank. He proceeds over to the bed, and could see him as the window above him shinned in the moon light. He kneeled down and whispered "Gordon, Gordon, Gordo. Wake up! I need you." Gordon turned over and faced Alan but yet he was still sleeping. Only there was something different about Gordon. 


	5. Alone

**_Alone_**

**__**

Alan looked at Gordon in a state of horror. His best friend and brother were unconscious. The feeling of despair was rising in with astonishing heights. He feel down on his kneels not knowing was going on, never taking a glance off of his brother. He stared at the device which was placed in the middle of Gordon's forehead. It was a small square device with green and red lights that blinked simultaneously. He raised his hand up and rubbed Gordon's shoulder trying to hold back the tears. His father and his brother was both not being here to help him out. The youngest Tracy of all who usually gets order around on what to do, but this time being left on his own to think for himself. His hand went from Gordon's shoulder, to his cheek, it felt warm still so he still was very much alive just not there. Alan starting rubbing his brothers red hair which went in every direction possible, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Even has a member of International Rescue he's never been so unaided before. He's always had his family to support him.  

Still rubbing his brothers red hair, Alan whispered, "Gordo, I swear who ever is doing this, I will get them for you, for father, for all of us. I'll show them what a Tracy means." 

He turned away facing down the mysterious hallway thinking of his brothers. Wondering if they were in the same circumstance that Gordon was in, he got up on his feet and looked at Gordon and reflection to himself, _I need to be brave now. No cry baby my family needs me more than ever. They need me as a full grow man not a child. I'll show them what I'm made of. _

Alan walked down the hallway down to Scott's room. Looking over his shoulder and carefully proceeded through, he opened the door. There was Scott lying on his bed just peaceful as he could be which only happens four hours during the night. He walked towards Scott bed in the dimness of his room not worrying about anything on the floor since Scott was always picky he stuck to what their mother has always told them. "Things always have their proper place; they should always be put back there." 

Once again as the same fate as Gordon came about, there was no need to turn on a light. He could see the device on the head. Gleaming with the green and the red, he quickly stormed out of Scott's room and went into Virgil's room. It was the same. 

He was alone. Very much alone, then as the feeling of hopelessness was coming in he thought about Tin-Tin. Tin-Tin was always a very essential member as International Rescue and even apart to the Tracy lifestyle and most important Alan's love for her. He walked towards the very same door which he came through hours earlier but so much has happen since then. Alan reached for the door and turned the handle. He heard something. He heard a muffle. 

He opened the door. Alan stood there in shock. He saw his love, Tin-Tin being held hostage. The dark man in black had her hair pulled back making her neck arch. She yelled out something but it could not be made out since her mouth was gagged. The dark man pulled out something from his pocket as Alan watched in horror. It was a Knife. As he stared at the tears lessening down her soft face as his heart was being ripped out. . 


	6. Everybody Has a Breaking Point

Everybody Has a Breaking Point

Chapter 6

Never before Alan Tracy been in such a difficult position before, his family, his love, all in danger before is very eyes. He's never dealt with this type of nervous tension which lay before him. But as the tear fell down Tin-Tin's innocent face, Alan could barely hold it together. He was losing his restraint. 

His heart was wrenched out of his reach as his love of his life was at the greatest danger. He was lost. He wanted to go running towards her but he knew if he went any closer so will the knife which was against her throat. He had to concentrate. She needed him like she never needed before. But his emotions where getting in his way of the sane. He never blinked once. Then he swallowed the building tension of fear and looked away from Tin-Tin towards the stranger in the black ski mask. 

Alan looked deeply and intensely at his cold brown eyes. As the man stared back with the gratification of what he was doing. Alan never flinched away from the stare, while the man grabbed Tin-Tin's hair causing her to arch her neck. Tin-Tin let out a small muffle as she was protesting against the man causing Alan to distract his attention to her once again. He stared at her angelic face as the tears and remaining mascara was running down her face. He saw the moon light reflected of the steel on the knife. 

Alan didn't know what to do or what to think. He had to think to himself.

_`My love………, my life…, how could he? I wasn't somebody until she came along. She made me from a boy into a man. She's the reason why I'm a man. She can't go. _

_I remember when she first came to the island some years ago, before we were known as international rescue. Just when I started my career at racing, when my eyes laid on her in her red dress I couldn't take them off of her. Every inch of her body was perfect. The world was absolute. She only existed in it. The light came back on when father put his hand on my shoulder and told me he would like me to meet someone. I was never happier that day when I met Tin-Tin Kyrano. She's always been there for me. _

_What was that Tin-Tin used to tell me when the mission didn't go right like the way we planned and I was down about it?_

_Oh yeah that's right she used to tell me," when ever you are down you must always see the good of things, and then things won't seem as bad."_

_Tin-Tin always knew the right thing to say at the right time. ` _

His strength was back. Tin-Tin need him. Jeff needs him. His family needs him. Most of all International Rescue need him. He couldn't fail now when so much counted on him.

"Who do you think you are?", as Alan stepped firmly forward against the challenge. 

"I'm here to stop you and your family at once. You and your family are a nuisance. I'm planning on starting off with her as you can watch the rest of your family to go as you would be the last to depart.", as he said in a husky voice. 

Alan glared back into his eyes knowing that what happens next is his choice.

No International Rescue and good bye family. 

He had to stand for what was right! His family would want it that way. 

Alan grasped both of his fists has he demanded, "Well get your hands off my love of my life!" 


End file.
